


What Lies Beneath That Dirty Trench Coat

by islashlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time;, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam is out getting food, Dean starts to collect the dirty clothes to do a run to the laundromat. The only trouble is, Castiel also wants his clothes cleaned as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath That Dirty Trench Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been done for the challenge, “Hmm how bout a smutty one with the first time Dean sees Cas out of the damn trench coat and is surprised at the body he’s been hiding underneath.”

“Well...that hunt went ...” Sam started to say as he looked down at his blood drenched clothes, “well.”

“Yeah, not one of our best, but at least we're still alive and it's not,” Dean said as he walked over to the mini fridge in the room. He opened the door before slamming it shut immediately after. “Damn, no beer.” Seeing Sam staring at him, Dean added, “And no food either.”

“I'll get cleaned up and go do some shopping,” Sam headed into the bathroom. He then called out, “Dean, can you do a run to the laundromat?”

“Sure, just leave your clothes on the floor and I will grab them after I have a shower too. What about you, Cas?”

“What about me?”

“Really, weren't you listening to anything that Sam and I were saying?”

“Sorry, I was listening to angel chat. What is it you wanted to know?”

“Sam,” as Dean said Sam's name, he exited the bathroom, “is going to get some food. Do you want anything?”

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left. The skin around his eyes crinkled a little as confusion entered his blue eyes. Castiel then looked down at the floor as he thought. Dean let out a light sigh as he looked over to Sam, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well...Cas?” Dean asked after a moment. He was getting the feeling that Castiel wasn't really with them.

“No, thank you,” Castiel replied as he looked back up. “I don't need anything.”

“Okay, Dean...you want anything or do I just get the usual?”

“Pie, just get me pie and beer,” Dean said as he shook his head.

“Right,” Sam said before grabbing his wallet and started to head out the door.

“Don't forget my pie,” Dean called after him.

Sam just waved his hand in the air and kept on walking. Dean closed the door and then turned back to Castiel, who was standing there looking at himself in the mirror.

Dean watched for a bit. He could see that Castiel was giving himself a good looking over and he found himself doing the same. He always wondered what Castiel's body was like under that trench coat that he wore. Given the type of work Jimmy Novak did, it wasn't too much to look at.

Sure Cas can hold his own in a fight, but that was most likely because he was an angel. Still...Castiel just had to work with what Jimmy had. Shaking his head, Dean left the angel alone while he got cleaned up.

As he showered, Dean watched the blood that was on his body, run down the drain and he just couldn't help but see that his and Sam's life was just like that blood. Flowing away! They'd never really had a chance. Not at having a real life and even less of a chance of finding someone to share it with.

Letting out a sigh, he shut off the water, dried and got changed. When he left the bathroom, Dean was surprised to find Cas still standing in front of the mirror.

“Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel replied as he turned to face the man that called out to him.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing, why?”

“You were...I just...don't worry about it. Umm...I'm going to do a run to the laundromat. Do you want me to throw your clothes in too?”

Castiel looked down at his coat. At first he was going to say no, but something that Gabriel had said to him came to mind. “I would, but...I don't have anything else to change into.”

“I guess you can borrow some of my clothes until yours are ready.” As Dean turned around to pull out a pair of jeans, underwear and a T-shirt he kept on talking. “I mean, they might be a little loose on you, but …” Dean was a little shocked when he turned back around to find Castiel was removing his coat.

Dean wasn't sure if it was because Castiel had never removed the coat or it was just his brain, but it seemed that Castiel was doing it in slow motion. First he pulled out the right arm and then slid the coat off the left. It was now that Dean realised he was wrong. Castiel wasn't skinny under that trench coat. It looked like he was very well built.

Swallowing hard, Dean stayed there watching Castiel through the mirror as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his jeans. Stopping only to loosen and remove his tie. Dean gave a quick glance at Castiel's face and could see he was really concentrating on undoing the buttons on his cuffs. But once he got them undone, Castiel let the shirt slip off his back and onto the floor.

Now Dean could see all those muscles, bare and sweaty. Running his hand through his hair, Dean was a little shocked at himself. Sure he was bi and had a mild crush on Castiel, but this...this was a dream come true. Even if it couldn't...wouldn't…go any further.

Dean's eyes wandered over the bare skin before him. He couldn't help but want to reach out and touch it, but he knew he couldn't. Castiel wouldn't understand and he couldn't risk ruining their friendship over lust.

Hearing a snap of leather, Dean realised that Castiel had taken off his belt. Looking at his feet, Dean wasn't sure when Castiel did it, but he had already removed his shoes and socks. Shaking his head, Dean tried to look away, but he couldn't. Especially when he heard the zipper going down. 

He watched as the tight jeans slid over that firm ass of Castiel's. It was now that Dean bit his lip as his own dick tried to make its own escape in the jeans he was wearing. The lip biting turned into lip licking as the jeans came off, along with the underwear.

Just as Castiel started to turn around, he heard Castiel call his name. “Dean.” Dean's eyes snapped up, straight into Castiel's blues eyes. Now he was gone. Castiel had caught him and he couldn't really explain what he was doing. “Are they the clothes for me?”

“What?”

“The clothes in your hands. Are they for me?”

Dean looked down at the clothes. He blinked a few times before looking back up. His cheeks were red and hot. He swallowed again. “Yes!” he answered with a squeak in his voice. Clearing his throat, Dean tried again. “Yes, they're for you.”

Castiel stepped forward and placed his hands over Dean's. “Thank you, I'm sure they will fit just fine.”

“Sure, umm...while you shower and change, I will go and put the washing on.” Dean replied as he let go of the clothes.

A rare smile appeared on Castiel's face. “Thank you,” he said before leaning in and giving Dean a small kiss on the cheek. He then walked away and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean didn't move for a bit, until the shock wore off. When it did, he picked up the clothes, put them into a bag and headed towards the door. With his hand on the door knob, he stopped and looked back at the bathroom door. Shaking his head, he had to admit to himself that he was glad that he finally saw Castiel out of that trench coat. Now just if he could get the angel out of it again and into his bed. Who knows what the future might hold for them.

The End


End file.
